doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Duchy of Dornig
The Grand Duchy of Dornig, also known as the Domains of the Princes, stood for 300 human generations as the true successor state to the power that once was Mordekeinen's Legacy. Upon the Copper Sphinx Throne of Dornig sat one of the few elves who remembered the Age of Glory, before the Great Wars. The Beloved Imperatrix Regia Moonthorn Kalthania-Reln vann Dornig ruled the land, and all Dornig’s lesser sovereigns are her descendants, by blood and by marriage. Gifted with the presence of a singular respected ruler, Dornig presented the impression of being a land of peace and prosperity. In reality, it has always been a cauldron of politcal intruge and decect. The elves ruled for centuries without interruption, and for another 500 years during the growing rebellion of the restive human Young Kingdoms. The rising power of the humans contested the forests and fields that were once securely elven, and the Young Kingdoms’ affinity for dark magic gave the Archons of the Elves pause. Some of the fey fell in with the rebellious humans, the shadow elves. Finally, the Archon’s Court sounded the Horn of Dawning and the elves fell into retreat, pulling back through the shadow roads to the Summer Lands. Some remained— But the once proud Elvish lands, lands of the Eladrin, became overrun and setteled by human. Though almost all the nobles have elvish blood through their veins. In the turmoil following the Great Retreat the Gods Wars followed, Dornig stood as a bastion of safety and soon acquired its neighbors as vassals, eventually subsuming them entirely. The Baroness of Dornig bore a small host of elfmarked children over the years, many of whom became great generals and leaders. The baroness became a duchess and then a grand duchess, and at last, with peace established between the Forces of Light and Darkness, she became the Imperatrix of the lands encompassed by the Grand Duchy. She lost her Human husband, outliving him. Rather than let a younger sibling ascend to the Copper Sphinx Throne (a gift from the Khul dwarves), Regia Kalthania took over the reins of government. Through strength of will and with the tacit support of the surviving humans, she made good her claim and remained in command of the duchy. She has outlived her elfmarked children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and every great and petty house throughout the domains can trace their lineage (through blood and marriage and the occasional doctored family tree) to the Imperatrix. Her rule has been peaceful, for the most part. Yet this steady state now seems imperiled by the very foundation that the nation rests upon—the power that resides within the Imperatrix herself. 10 years ago, the Beloved Imperatrix took ill of an unknown disease that has refused alchemical, herbal, or magical counter. She now lies comatose at a time when forces from outside (The Khanate of Ghaal Zhon) the country threaten it, and individuals within the nation seek to extend their power. Three major houses now vie for control, along with the church of Ivicaar Avrii and Xengareth and two potential aspirants to the Copper Sphinx Throne: the Black Knight of the Shadow Fey, and the Imperatrix’s alleged granddaughter Kalvora, called the Moonsong. The Imperial Court consists of the Imperatrix and her retinue, who rule with absolute control. She in turn receives support from the three main surviving lineages of her children, and a slew of elfmarked lesser houses that serve as vassals to the Houses Major.The Court of the Beloved Imperatrix until recently had no set place. Instead, it moved between the three largest cities of the Grand Duchy (Reywald, Hirschberg, and Bad Solitz). This Great Procession was a mammoth undertaking, conveying the Imperatrix, her personal retinue, a court of some 400 courtiers, their personal entourage, and a variety of support personnel. For centuries the Great Procession took place every three years, after the harvest and before the start of the court season.